New Generation
by WhiplashKotestu
Summary: Nine is an experiment that escaped from a lab along with her friends but got separated along the way. Spitfire meets the girl at AT meeting and takes her to his apartment With the help of Simca and Nue they help her find her friends and what exactly they are. A little SpitfirexNue.


**UThis is my first fan-fic I've posted on this website. It's been awhile since Ive finished this series but if I make any grammatical error or errors about the story or characters, don't hesitate to say so guys.**

Nine was the number they assigned her. Nine was what the professors and the other experiments called her. Of course she wasn't the only one, there had been more before her. But now she was alone wondering the streets, the poor six year old didn't know where was.

She didn't even know how to talk properly.

She noticed some of the people wearing shoes with wheels on them jumping in the air and doing tricks. She recognized them as Air Trecks. The professors often discuss them but she never actually seen or wore them before. She didn't understand why they needed them to do the things they were doing.

Sighing and hugging her arms around herself, she walked over to the group of stormriders, her bare feet dragging against the concrete. When she got closer she realized there were more people than she thought, a whole crowd of stormriders. Some talking, some racing, some were just standing around. Nine started to walk through the crowd, making sure not to draw attention to herself, which was impossible.

For one, the only thing she was wearing a hospital gown and an old coat she found in an alley. Her eyes were two different colors, one a dark violet and the other silver. Her hair was long and black, and if someone got a good look at her they'd think she'd come from a horror movie because of how pale she was.

Realizing, she was attracting attention to herself, she looked down at her feet and kept walking. She'd sometimes stop and looked around for any familiar faces of her friends she had to leave behind only to fail. But she remembered what Three said, "_Find help and wait.'_

But who was she supposed to get help from, no one looked familiar to her. She put her head back down only for her to bump into someone's leg. Nine squeaked and looked up at the person and her eyes widened in shock.

She wasn't scared of course, if anything she was relieved and happy! She'd do it a happy dance if she could. She had seen this man somewhere, his red eyes and hair, that's what caught her attention the most. She'd seen him on one of the files the professors always mentioned, along with many others!

The tall man bent down to her level and smiled. "What's a kid like you doing here? You don't seem like one of Nue's teammates." Nine blinked at the statement, trying her best to understand the sentence and tried to come up with a proper response until a woman's voice rung through the air.

"Spitfire~!" Said woman rode over in a very awkward fashion, as if she were dancing, which made Nine tilt her head in confusion. The man, Spitfire, sighed and stood up. "What is it Simca, and didn't I tell you to stop playing around."

Now that Nine got a good look at the woman, she had pale skin just like her, long pink hair, grey-green eyes. Nine litterally started to bounce on her feet, she had saw her on a file too! Simca, the woman, looked down at Nine and giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"H-Help!" She tried to say, but it sounded "Halp!"

Simca tilted her head in confusion and Spitfire blinked. Nine furrowed her eyebrows and tried again. "Ran...away...professors..."

"Run away professors?" Simca asked.

"She said ran, Simca. Did you mean you ran away?" Spitfire asked. Nine blinked and when the sentence registered in her head she quickly nodded. She was about to say something else until there was a huge flash of white light followed by blue and red lights.

Nine was picked up by Spitfire and placed on his back. "Hang on!" He instucted. On instict she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked around. People were all over the place, she heard loud bangs ring through the air, and someone shouting something along the lines of, "You're all under arrest."

Spitfire along with Simca, both jumped in the air and started jumping rooftops. Nine looked down at the people that were on the ground trying to get away from some men.

When they did stop, which was in front of some apartment, Simca and Spitfire exchanged a few words. They both nodded and Simca took off. Spitfire sighed and let Nine down, who pouted because she was really enjoying the piggy back ride.

Spitfire took out a set of keys and put one in the doorknob and opened the door. Nine hid behind his leg to make sure nothing would happen, but when he grabbed her hand and walked her in, she was quite amazed.

The first thing that caught her attention was a big box that had moving pictures and people in it. Her first thought about it was that I was bad! Taking people and trapping them inside a box is insane! She growled at the box and got into a pouncing position ready to rip the thing open.

Spitfire sat on the couch, completely amused and a little curios as to why the girl reacted like this. Hadn't she seen a t.v. before? But here the girl was growling at it. Spitfire grabbed the remote and flipped the channel causing the little girl to squeak and jump.

Nine looked at the box again, instead of regular people talking now there were little kids in cartoon form on the screen.

"Can you find the purple ball?" One of them asked.

Nine sat down and stared at the t.v. What's a ball? She wondered and waited for something else to happen in the box.

She heard the man behind her shift and looked at him. " What's your name?" He asked. Nine blinked, not understanding the question at all. "What are you called?" He tried again. "Nine!" She chirped cheerfully, she could understand that question.

"Nine? The number?" Nine nodded with a smile. Why would somebody name a child that?

* * *

**And that's all for now. I went over it a few times to see if it was okay or not. Any way comments and suggestions are welcome! Bye~**


End file.
